Many conventional HD video cameras use CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) technology for their digital video image sensors. This technology allows anyone to record high definition video with an affordable camera having a compact size. However, such technology is susceptible to undesirable rolling shutter distortion effects when such cameras are used in high speed and high vibration environments.
The most common type of undesirable rolling shutter distortion effect in HD video is wobble. Wobble is often referred to as “jello effect”. Jello effect or wobble often is encountered when the camera is vibrating, typically due to being attached to a moving vehicle, for example. The rolling shutter causes the image to wobble unnaturally and bizarrely.
The wobble or jello effect problem is a result of one or both of two main causes. One cause is vibration, such as engine vibration, transferred through the vehicle frame and then transferred through the camera mount to the camera. The other is air buffeting. Disrupted airflow at high speeds causes the camera to vibrate due to flex or play in the camera's mount.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide an improved camera mount that reduces or eliminates the wobble distortion effect in environments where vibrations and/or airflow would otherwise induce wobble.